Test Methods
These are the methods used to properly and accurately find information on any subject of a hero while testing it: Damage of an Attack/Skill: Simply setup a custom prisoner, 1 player on both teams, mix teams off, stats must be turned OFF, KO=NoHP. Set blue team's HP to NONE and set them to NAKED. Red team contains the player with the attack/skill that you want to find out the exact damage on. once the match begins, they will use it on the blue team player, killing them instantly. The blue team player will then suicide the following two rounds''(Note that it is best to suicide the last two rounds and not the first two, as it may cause a shift in effort).'' During the award screen, write down the number listed by the "Berserker" award, as this will be the damage of the first hit on the blue team player. Note; it will ONLY record the damage of the FIRST hit. IE Joust's Maniac Award would only list 8 damage, not 20or32. Warning: '''The player dealing damage must have effort 100% or more effort. If not, the damage will be inaccurate due to effort buff. '''Additionally: If you suspect a move deals decimal damage, simply hit 10 times with it during one round and note the damage. If it is higher than what you tested with 1 hit, caclulate the difference and divide it by ten. Defense of a Hero: Same settings as before, except that the Blue Team player has HP+200% and is not naked. The red team player will use Sapper Radio("Nuke") 25 times in a row, dealing a total of 40 damage per hit or 25*40=1000 total base damage(assuming stats are off or the red player has 0STR). Record the damage dealt listed by the "Berserker" Award. Any amount less than 1000 should only be due to blue player's BDR% from their gears(factoring BDR% walls of course). IE if the Berserker Award lists 875, that means the Blue Team player's gears(after walls) add up to 12.5%BDR. After that you will need to use Boxing Trophy or Cursed Pirate Hat to remove gears of the hero to test each individual gear for it's amount. Additionally: Make SURE the red player stays at 100% or higher effort for the entire match. Do not get hit even ONCE. This is due to the effort buff of being under 100% adding damage. Likewise, using a boss buff to make Nuke recharge faster will also increase it's damage, bare this in mind. Skill Cooldown: Go into a room without any custom settings on cooldown or team size difference. Use the skill. Record using it and do not stop recording until the skill has recharged. Use the video's duration to check how long it took to recharge. Attack Range/Movement/Knockback: This is actually quite difficult, and the most I can do is mention that the bottom left part of the large K in HeadQuarters is equal to 2 hero circles. Additionally, Unicorn Lancer's first D melee hit moves her exactly 0.5 hero circles. Use either to guage the range of attacks and hitbox repositioning. Hero's Speed: The Wild West's 3platform variation has a total width of 58 circles along the bridge at the bottom, 55circles from the 2nd far left to 2nd far right planks. Setup and record a custom prisoner with the map of Wild West's 3platform variation''(Minimap Looks like: l_u_| )'' and walk from right to left along the bottom bridge, then run from left to right. Video is then analyzed frame-by-frame to check when the tested hero is completely within the 2nd plank from the far right or far left until they reach the other plank. Note that the ending planks are inviable as they are too close to the edge and should be walked/run to during the trial but not considered in the analyzing. Divide the time by the total number of circles in the between the 2nd furthest left and right planks on the map(55). IE If it took you 12 seconds to run from the two planks; that is a 4.58cps NOTE: For testing their base walk and run speed, the hero must ONLY have their weapon. They must be stripped of their armor&helm&trinket or the results will be innaccurate. Additionally, retest with each gear to find out the difference in speed by the use of the equipment. Category:How to Test